


Regrets

by 9cats6



Series: Valerie masters [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9cats6/pseuds/9cats6
Summary: Ten years in the future Valerie is raising her son as a single mother after the death of his father





	Regrets

Valerie had gone to check on her 9 year old son while he slept Max looked so much like his father it hurt he had the same steal blue eyes and silver hair his father facial features but her dark skin eye shape and nose his father ears Valerie wished more then anything that Vlad was still here she couldn't help but blame herself if she had been able to get to her anti ghost gun if Vlad hadn't tried to protect her from Dans attack if she hadn't insisted on go after Dan for taking her father's eye and arm if she wasn't heavily pregnant at the Time if she had just waited Vlad would still be here she wouldn't be raising their son alone max wouldn't be fatherless max would have gotten to know the amazing man his father was it hurt more than anything to know max was never going to meet Vlad it hurt more knowing Vlad never get to see there son He missed so much because of her stubbornness Vlad never get to see the birth of their son never get to hold him never get to see him take his first steps all things he had wanted to be there for that would never happen now Valerie ran her fingers through Max's long silver hair max had asked so many times about his father and why he wasn't with them it broke her heart when she finally told him the truth max never blamed her deep down Valerie knew Vlad wouldn't either he had dead protecting the two most important people in his life her and their child she hadn't been completely alone Sam Tucker and jazz had been life savers in helping take care of max her Father had been as while Valerie quietly got up and went back to her room she began thinking about about what she missed about Vlad his smile his laugh him holding her from behind as they slept the way he would rub her pregnant belly to feel there child move her conversations with him laying her head on his lap as he was reading his fingers running through her hair the way he would kiss the back of her neck how he knew the right spots to make her see stars the way his hands would move over her body the feeling of his hard cock pressing against her thigh and having it inside of her make her moan and whine in pleasure the way he would hold her after sex her resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat those were thinngs she missed the most and would give anything thing to have back Valerie had tried to go back to sleep but her mind refuse to cooperate she was dead tired but Everytime she closed her eyes memories of Vlad began to float into her mind she decided that she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight she  get out of bed and went to her closet and out a photo album and began looking though it signing at the pictures of her and Vlad one in particular caught her eye it was the night of her 15 birthday she was standing with plasmius laughing a playful smile on his lips Valerie blushed as the memories of that night come flooding back that was the night they made love for the first time and the night she conceived Valerie blushed remembering how Vlad had made love to her as plasmius and the in his human form he had promised to never leave Valerie felt guilt swell up inside of her it was because of her he was dead Valerie quickly turn the page and smiled it was a picture of Vlad after she told him she was pregnant with his child Vlad looked like someone had told him that the sold him the Green Bay Packers Vlad had proposed a hour later 


End file.
